


Typecast

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Thor 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Do you like the Hulk more than me?” Bruce asks, eyes twinkling.“Of course.” Valkyrie replies, and Bruce laughs.Thor 3 Spoilers





	Typecast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Enfermé dans un rôle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641691) by [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl), [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister)



Valkyrie’s compartment on the ship is bright and clean and simple. There’s a bed on one side of the room, a wash basin, a wardrobe for her things, and then a divider she can drag across to give herself more privacy. On the other side room there’s the living area, which consists of a couch and a fridge and two counter tops.

She hates it. It’s too clean, no notches on the wall where Valkyrie has marked her growth, no cracks on the floor from where she’s dropped things. There’s no clutter, or personalisation, or anything that marks the room as hers. It’s not home. It’s just a place she lives in.

“Well I think it’s a good room.” Thor says, when she complains to him. He stands in the middle of the room, hands on his hips. His eyepatch shines as he turns to look around the room, and Valkyrie can’t drag her eyes away from it.

“I hate it.” Valkyrie says, and he turns to look back at her. “It sucks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Valkyrie says, and Thor reaches out and touches her shoulder.

“I can’t do anything.” He says softly, “I wish I could.”

“I know.” She says, and leans against him, “I know.”

Bruce comes over one night, appearing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. He looks awkward and out of place, wearing an Asgardian shirt that does nothing for his figure. Valkyrie greets him with a crushing handshake, and then takes the flowers from him.

“Ooh!” She says happily, “Can I eat them?”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” He says, and Valkyrie takes a bite of one anyway. “Oh, okay.”

Valkyrie chews the waxy petals and then swallows. “Nope, can’t eat them.” She says, “Let me find a vase.”

Bruce follows her into her room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, shoving them into his pockets and then taking them out and smoothing down his shirt.

Valkyrie can’t find a vase so she fills up an empty alcohol bottle with water and sticks the flowers in that instead. She displays them proudly on the counter, and fiddles with the flowers till they look just right.

“There.” She says, “Perfect.”

“They look really good.” Bruce says, and takes a seat on the couch. “They’ve started growing fruits and vegetables on the other side of the ship. It’s like a little slice of Eden.”

“How cute.” Valkyrie says. “Want a scotch on the rocks?”

“I don’t drink,” Bruce says, holding up a hand, “I don’t want to let the big guy out.”

“You don’t drink?” Valkyrie repeats incredulously, and then, “Is letting the big guy out such a big deal?”

Bruce blinks at her. He has kind eyes, Valkyrie has decided. They have crinkles in the corners, from age or just from laughing too much. His eyes have seen a lot, and Valkyrie likes that.

“He’s a destructive force of nature.” Bruce says, “He shouldn’t be let out too often.”

“Huh.” Valkyrie says, “Well I like him. And I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you.”

“Do you like the Hulk more than me?” Bruce asks, eyes twinkling.

“Of course.” Valkyrie replies, and Bruce laughs.

“You remind me of someone,” he says, “An old friend.”

“Oh?” Valkyrie hops herself up onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. “Tell me more?”

“She was a Russian spy, an excellent assassin.” Bruce says, “I think I was in love with her.”

Valkyrie looks down at herself, at the stains of blood that are still on all her clothes, no matter how many times she tries to wash them. “Banner, I think you have a type.”

Bruce laughs, but it’s a sad kind of laughter. “I guess.” He says, “The big guy liked her too.”

“The big guy likes me.” Valkyrie says, “He thinks I’m great.”

“You are great.” Bruce tells her, and Valkyrie rests a hand over her heart.

“Oh Banner,” She says, “I might just be in love with you.”

“Shut up.” He says, and relaxes on her couch, hands going from fists to flat against his legs. “Anyway, what do you want to do?”

Valkyrie looks at her tiny pristine apartment, with its shiny floors and walls and bright white lights.

“Well,” she says, a grin forming on her face, “How do you feel about wrecking this joint?”

Bruce, to all his credit, only resists for a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and you too may get your own personal valkyrie to smash shit up for you


End file.
